


study dates

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i just wanted to write fluff that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The way you're talking makes it seem like you want me to kiss you every time you get a problem right."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes light up, his mouth twisting into a grin. "I might be more motivated to study if you kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	study dates

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from some of my other projects and I just wanted to write fluff for these two to take my mind off of school starting on Monday...

Oikawa is the worst possible person to study with. He’s easily distracted, procrastinates, spends more time doodling in the margins of his notebooks or highlighting useless phrases in his textbooks than he does actually studying.

(The worst part is, he still manages to do decently on the tests.)

Not only is Oikawa easily distracted and bored studying, though. He tries to drag down everyone with him.  

“Studying is boring,” Oikawa complains. He’s lying flat on his stomach at the bottom of the bed, kicking his legs back and forth and drawing some weird doodle of an alien on his paper. (No matter how much Oikawa denies it, that phase never completely left him. It reappears almost unconsciously—like when he’s doodling in a notebook or picks an alien movie on TV for them to watch.) “There are so many better things to do.”

“If we didn’t have an exam tomorrow, you would have spent all night in that gym.” Iwaizumi doesn’t even have to look up from his own work to know that Oikawa is pouting.

“For your information, I was going to watch the tape for the match this weekend, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi kicks him. Not hard, but enough to push him the slightest bit. “That’s just as bad, stupid. We have an exam tomorrow. You’re not going to pass if you don’t study.”

Oikawa looks at him and grins, eyes shining like he had just thought of the best idea in the world. “Oh, then I guess I should thank you for making me study.” He shuts his notebook and moves so he’s next to Iwaizumi, leaning over him and smiling brightly. "I'll pass all thanks to you."

He shoves his hand in Oikawa’s face as he leans in closer, pushing him away. “Yeah, I don’t think so. I still need to study.”

“You’re mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s whines are muffled by Iwaizumi’s hand. “How can you choose a stupid math book over me?”

“I can think of a lot of reasons, one being the exam tomorrow,” Iwaizumi says without missing a beat, without even looking up from his work.

Oikawa mutters something under his breath, shoving Iwaizumi’s hand away and settling down next to him. Anyone else would think he had given up and would just settle down and be quiet, but Iwaizumi knew better. Seconds later, Oikawa is poking his side, leaning up to press kisses to his cheek.  

"You shouldn't think so hard, Iwa-chan. You're not cute when you look like that and you'll get wrinkles by the time you’re twenty at this rate. And how can someone like me be seen with someone with wrinkles?" The tone is teasing, Oikawa's smile mischievous as he leans on Iwaizumi, reaching for the textbook. "Close the book and—"

He certainly does close the book, but instead of throwing it to the side, he smacks Oikawa with it. "Dumbass! Who the hell would think you’re cute?"

Oikawa immediately pouts, rubbing his side where the book hit him. "Iwa-chan, I'm offended! I'm obviously very cute. Look how many hearts I've enraptured with my beautiful face!"

"No one said those girls were smart…"

"Don't let your jealousy overtake you, Iwa-chan. It's very unbecoming of you." Oikawa leans onto him, pulling the textbook from his hands. His voice is softer now. "I'm tired of studying. Can we stop?"

Iwaizumi pulls the textbook away from him. "I'm not failing this exam because of you, dumbass. If you want to stop, go home."

"This is supposed to be a study date, Iwa-chan! A _date_! You can't just tell me to go home. Where is your sense of romance?"

“You forgot the study part. That’s kind of the point.”

Oikawa is pouting again. “Maybe we can compromise?”

"The way you're talking makes it seem like you want me to kiss you every time you get a problem right."

Oikawa's eyes light up, his mouth twisting into a grin. "I might be more motivated to study if you kiss me." He leans forward, expectant, waiting.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He leans forward and presses his lips against Oikawa’s for the briefest of moments—a soft, barely there kiss. Oikawa leans in closer, wanting more, but Iwaizumi pulls back and shoves him back toward his textbook. Because he’s not expecting it, Oikawa falls backwards, but regains his balance before toppling off of the bed.

“Iwa-chan! Why would you—?”

“Finish your math and then we’ll talk, idiot.”

Oikawa sighs dramatically. “Fine! You’re worse than my mom, Iwa-chan, I swear…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing. Sorry!”

The room is silent after that. Until ten minutes later when Oikawa is insisting on another break.

…

Months later, they’re in college, sharing an apartment together in Tokyo and attending the same university. It’s late but not too late one night in October, their apartment cool from the night air.

Oikawa’s at volleyball practice, so Iwaizumi is alone in their apartment, sprawled out on the bed and flipping between his textbook and notes to study for an exam the next morning. He has his headphones in—which is strange for when he’s home alone because studying with headphones is usually reserved for when Oikawa is home and noisy—but the music helps him stay focused now too.

It’s when he goes to scribble a note in the margin of his textbook that he feels a sudden heavy weight on his back, arms around his neck, and a kiss pressed to his cheek. He knows this all too well.

“Iwa-chan, you’re still studying?” Oikawa has since pulled the headphones out of his ears, leaning in to nuzzle his face against Iwaizumi’s cheek. “You’ve been at it all evening!”

“I told you, I have an important exam tomorrow.” He doesn’t make any move to push Oikawa off, even though he should still be studying.

“But it’s late and I just got back! Can’t we spend some time together?” Oikawa presses another kiss to his cheek. And another. And then he presses one to the corner of his mouth, getting closer and closer to his lips. Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa's smile against his skin. “Too much studying can’t be that good, you know. You should take a break.” He reaches forward to close the book.       

Iwaizumi doesn’t stop him. He should, but he doesn’t. _Maybe just this once._ It couldn’t hurt… He sighs and turns his head, finally letting Oikawa kiss him. “You win. But just this once,” he murmurs against his lips.

And Oikawa grins, shoving the books away triumphantly.   


End file.
